Lyndis
"Taste my blade!" Lyndis is a character from the Fire Emblem Franchise and the main Heroine of the game Fire Emblem The Sword of Flame who is played by Starii. An adventurous 19 year old, Lyn is the last of the Sacae tribes people who ends up getting the ancient Sol Katti after saving an old preist. She would later become the Hero of Caelin along with her Allies after defeating the dark mage Nergel. She would later go on another adventure, this time on the planet LI. Apperance Lyn has very long green hair to which she ties it in a ponytail shape with a red coloured Bun. She also wears a blue short dress with brown and yellow belts tied around her stomach, she also wears small winter boots. Personality Lyn is sweet and caring for her allies and is usually serious and has her guard up. She clutches her Katti when she notices things that are about to go down. She can also be bland and take awhile to understand comedy, mostly jokes. Abilities While her Intelligence is Average, Lyns highest Stats are Strength, Charisma and Constitution, however her Dexterity and Perception are low. Lyn Carrys the Sol Katti, an ancient Katana giving to her by a very old priest in return to saving him from Bandits, its one of her most used weapons where she uses it to strike, charge, Jump stab or use Astra on enemy's, without it she can still use self defence as a weapon. She also carrys 3 bottles of Vulnerary which can heal either her or a party member by 10% of Damage. Lyn crouches down as the area around her turns dark. Time slows down as she targets her enemy's. When the time is right she jumps towards them and stabs him/her, giving them great damage. This is Shadow Stab, her Final Smash History Lyn was born in Sacae, Elibe to Hassler, Chiefton of the Saceian tribe and Madelyn, Daughter of Lord Hausen. At age 15 Bandits invaded the tribe and killed Lyns Parents, Lyn however managed to get away and lived alone for 3 years until finding a wounded Tactician, where her new adventure began. To getting the Sol katti, to meeting Hector and Eliwood and to defeating Nergal, to becoming to hero of Caelin. However Lyn did not want to rule Caelin, she wanted to retire to Sacae for the rest of her life and so she passed Caelins rule to house Ostia shortly after Lord Hausen's death and setted off on her new and final journey across Sacae. During her Journey she came across a dark forest and ventured inside, hoping its a shortcut back to Sacae. She was wrong and got herself lost, she was about to retire when mist filled the area, when she tried to navigate through the mist, she tripped and fell, knocking herself out. She then awoken infront of an abandoned treehouse where she met Raine Sage and Dante Sparda and found out where she was. Although not accepting the fact she was on another planet at first, Lyn finally accepted the truth and went back to the Life sphere with Raine and Dante after the Treehouse they were on nearly collapsed due to the trios weight. She still hopes her friends will find out that she's in a different planet and try to rescue her, but for now... She is currently in Crestfallen Castle with Gilius and Pac-Man. Hunting down Gilius enemy Death Adder, however they were attacked by a Darknut and two Stalfos. After a few mess ups the three enemy's were defeated however Lyn felt embarrassed of the screw-ups she did, Gilius reassured her and soon the trio came across three pathways. Gilius and Pac-man chose to go to the kitchen where they were attacked by a chest who paralysed Lyn, after the ordeal the trio went down the basement where they were attacked by the Iron Knuckle who used a rock spike on Lyn and Gilius. (Golden Smash Part 1) She is helping Gannondorf, Fox McCloud and Mr. L find some Metal and Nintendioum for the Life sphere. But there currently fighting a T-Rex, to which Lyn calls it a "Dragon on Legs", during the fight Mr L disappeared but soon a hero named Link took his place, though he has a grudge against Ganon for some reason. (Resources Everywhere!) She had just recently entered the dreams of a little boy who could not wake up, after entering she soon met up with Raine and started to help her with the mission, after the fight they came across a door that contained the nightmare, who was called Krackle and the boy. Krackle summoned the boys mother as a spirit before vanishing, with hopeful words of encouragement the boy stood up to the spirit who disappeared soon after, before the boy thanked the girls Kackle appeared and recaptured the boy before escaping through a giant jack in the box. (Cloak of Nightmares!)Category:CharacterCategory:Female CharacterCategory:Fire Emblem Character Category:Starii's Characters